


You Turned Around, And You Stole My Heart

by leonardodicaprio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Smitten Harry, all fluff no smut, harry hates his job, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is a thief, skater louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio/pseuds/leonardodicaprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis commits petty theft, Harry hates his job. It all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turned Around, And You Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is nearly as long as the ficlet but I couldn't resist using Stole My Heart lyrics. 
> 
> Unintentionally inspired by George when he reblogged this ( http://tinyurl.com/nkbm8r7 )
> 
> My own tumblr is butthurtliam
> 
> Thanks for reading (and happy AIMH almost hitting 1m retweets)

 

Harry’s not quite sure what possessed him with the idea that retail would be a good summer job for him but he does know that it was quite possibly the worst decision of his life. Not only does his back hurt constantly from putting out stock and moving boxes from incoming shipments but he doesn’t even like the clothes that the stupid skate shop sells anyways. Plus he knows next to nothing about the actual skateboards but he somehow managed to bullshit his way through an interview by using terms Zayn sometimes throws around when they go to the park and he brings his board along. So he works horribly long hours for horrible pay and a slightly decent discount that Zayn is always having him use for new wheels and tank tops. 

 

It’s a Wednesday or maybe a Thursday, all Harry knows is it better not be a tuesday because he just wants the week to be over already, when a very cute and very short boy- or should he say man- walks into the shop. And like yeah Harry can appreciate the atractiveness of the skater type that always come in but he’s never actually been attracted to any of the customers. This one’s different. For starters he’s not fifteen with a horrible haircut and his uninterested and slightly disapointed mother by his side. No this guy is definitely around Harry’s age if his scruff is anything to go by. 

 

He’s got shaggy, caramel colored hair but it actually looks carefully styled and his jeans are so tight Harry doesn’t even have to use his imagination to think about what’s beneath them. Tanned thick thighs and a nice ass, or maybe they’re milky if the dude always wears jeans. Or maybe its just his natural skin tone. Probably is with the way it compliments his stormy blue eyes. Then there are his arms and _hot damn_ those are some nice tattoos, they’re all a bit scattered but the lines look so neat and the artwork is similar to the kind Harry loves on himself. They may even go to the same guy, there’s a good chance of it considering he’s like the only decent artist this side of L.A. 

 

Harry is fully aware he’s ogling the guy as he browses the shop and even more aware that he hasn’t done his duties of helpful shop assitant but he is quite happy sat on his stool behind the counter. The view is very lovely as it is. Harry’s throat goes dry when the view starts approaching. 

 

“Um- ehem, how can I help you?” Harry chokes whent the guy leans against the counter and into Harry’s space. 

 

“I was wonderin’ where the trucks would be, I’m building me own longboard and can’t find them anywhere.” Harry’s not at all quite sure what this guy is asking but his accent is bloody hot and Harry wonders what his voice would sound like whining and grunting. 

 

“Why do you need a truck if you got your board to ride?” Harry asks and the corner of the guys lips twitches up into a smirk. 

  
“Trucks as in the metal thingies at the bottom of the board that the wheels are attached to.” the guy smiles and oh Harry remembers something his boss said this morning about needing to order more of those. 

  
“M’afraid we’re fresh out, bossman just ordered some more this morning so they should be in next week, I can write your name and number down to call when we get them in.” Harry suggests, they don’t actually have a list of people they call when shipments get in but he really would like this guys name and number. 

  
“Louis is my name and don’t worry about it, I’ll probably order ‘em off Amazon but you can still have my number.” Louis winks and writes his name and number on the pad of paper Harry slid over. 

 

It’s got heart doodles all over it and Harry is sure his cheeks are bright red as he tells Louis his own name. 

 

“So, Harry, if you’re not the skater type what’re you doing working here?” Louis leans closer to Harry, chin resting in his hand and Harry is positive that if Louis’ hair were longer he’d be twirling it. 

 

“ _Heeey_ , how do you know I’m not the skater type?” Harry says a bit defensively and Louis ducks his head and giggles and Harry wants to know exactly where this boy came from because he is unreal. 

 

“I’m afraid you’re far too pretty to be a ruffian like meself.” Louis whispers like it’s a secret and Harry tries to hide his grin. 

 

Louis is flat out flirting with him and Harry can’t believe he almost called in sick today because he’s a bit hungover and hates his job on a normal day. It must be fate. 

 

“You’re quite pretty yourself...in a rugged sort of way.” Harry tucks his hair behind his ear and Louis awws. 

 

“Your too kind to me, babe.” Louis places a hand over his heart and pouts his lower lip out and Harry’s stomach is doing flips, “Now don’t be surprised if the alarm goes off when I leave because I just stole your heart.” Louis winks cheekily and Harry giggles at first then furrows his eyebros because what-

 

He’s too distracted to do much of anything becuase Louis is swaying his hips and throwing him one last sly smirk over his shoulder as he pushes through the shop door. The alarm starts ringing and normally Harry is meant to phone the shopping districts security but he just says-

 

“Hey, Louis, I need to check your back pack.” in a frazzled voice and barks out a shocked laugh when Louis says ‘no’ playfully and skips off with a smile and a wink. 

 

Greg, the shop owner, comes running out of the back room and Harry sneakily pockets the piece of paper with Louis’ number on it. 

 

“What are you doing, Harry?! Call security you know those cameras haven’t worked since last spring, get your ass up!” Greg shouts and runs to the door to look out but Louis is long gone. 

 

Greg runs back to the counter and picks up the phone and dials security. They’re at the shop within minutes and Harry tells them it was a young girl with black hair and fair skin when he gets questioned by the officer and Greg. It’s really quite dramatic when they discover all thats missing is a set of longboard wheels. By the time the whole situation is over Greg is closing up shop like what happened was traumatizing and Harry supposes for this side of town, petty crime is something that rich shop owners aren’t used to. 

“I hate to do this, Harry, you’re such a good kid but you just didn’t react how I need my only sales associate on the florr to handle these situations. I’m going to have to let you go.” Greg says in a voice that doesn’t sound like he hates to do this at all. 

 

Harry can’t exactly say he’s all that upset either. He was obviously in the wrong letting Louis get away like that, just because he flirted and gave him a probably fake number. And he’s not sure he could stand another day in the stuffy shop anyways so he takes the news with a grain of salt and clears out his shit from the break room and gets on his merry way. 

 

He intends on spending the rest of his day curled up in bed maybe watching a movie or catching up with Zayn but when he gets back to his flat the first thing he does is nose dove onto the couch and whip out his phone to diall the number Louis gave him. 

 

“‘Lo? Who’s this?” And Harry intended on playing that exact voice in his dreams tonight, even if it doesn’t sound as full over the tinny speakers of his phone he knows it’s Louis. 

 

“Hello Louis, if that’s even your real name.” Harry says in a dramatic voice and he can hear the soft sigh Louis lets out. It’s been a few hours since he stole the wheels and Harry imagines he’s probably already home by now. 

 

“It is in fact my real name, fake skater Harry. Hope you’re not too mad at me.” Louis replies and tacks on the last bit like it’s a guilty thought that’s escaped. So he’s not a klepto or sociopath, that’s good to know. 

 

“Not at all, you only got me bloody fired.” Harry doesn’t mean for it to be sarcastic but his humor has alwasy been naturally dry and he can sense Louis’ line going silent and his breath hitching. 

  
“ _Shit,_ Harry, I’m so sorry. I can go back and say it was my fault, I’ll probably just get a slap on the wrist it was only some wheels and a tshirt.” And well, they missed the tshirt part, maybe Harry mussed up the stock numbers, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

“I’m only joking, been looking for a reason to quit anyways, I’ve been told I’m too pretty to be a skater.” Harry smirks wide and he wonders if Louis can tell how big of a dork he looks like right now

 

“Sounds like a person who knows what they’re talking about.” Louis quips and Harry loves this, talking to someone that can keep up with and appreciate his humor. Even if he and Louis only become odd friends it’ll be great. 

 

“So like, was that all an illustrious act to get away with knicking some stuff or do you like- actually like think I’m you know-” For all that Harry is witty he does tend to trip over his words. 

 

“Think you’re well fit and want to take you out sometime?” Louis finishes and Harry blushes like an idiot and bites his thumbnail with a tiny smile. 

 

“Yeah. That.” Harry says quietly, afraid of rejection even though he doesn’t even really know Louis and half the embarassment would be spared with this only being over the phone. 

 

“I may be a thief but I am no liar,” Louis says genuiney and Harry finds that he’s swaying  his legs up in the air like he’s absolutely gone for him and maybe he is, “I’ll text you details tomorrow, babe. I’m afraid I’ve got to run.” 

 

“Are you always on the run then?” Harry asks in a soft voice and rolls over onto his back. 

 

“Cheeky. I’ve actually got to pick up me little sisters from their friends’.” Louis confesses and Harry wants to pick apart his brain because there are obviously so many layers to Louis’ personality. 

  
“A criminal with a heart.” Harry faux swoons and distantly wonders if Louis has ever picked anyone else up this way. 

 

“Two hearts, remember? I stole yours. Set the alarms off and everything.” Harry smiles as he imagines Louis is smirking, maybe even winking out of habbit. 

 

“That you did, Louis, that you did.”


End file.
